Fluidity
by DJProfessorK
Summary: After the death of Snake, Clover tries to calm herself down. Santa unexpectedly helps out. Lemon.


"He's dead. I know it. He's dead. There's no other possibility. People don't just vanish like this."

Clover was sitting on the bed in the corner of the large hospital room, her eyes wet, her hair disheveled, her mind fading.

"Especially on this huge boat. He would never leave our side…my side…he couldn't…" The tears hit the floor, making the gray concrete floor darker.

Snake had vanished earlier. Nobody knew where he went or what happened to him, but tensions were at their highest in the group. There wasn't a single person out of the seven of them who would fully trust another at this point, and Clover had to be extra careful of whose hands she placed her emotions in. The group was completely exhausted after searching for the man with the two on his bracelet, so they all decided on 30 minutes of rest. All of them except Clover tried to sleep. None of them actually could.

Clover couldn't sit still. Her inaction was getting to her. She got up and sneaked to the double doors, slowly creaking one open, and walked out into the B-deck lobby. The room was musty and the air was thin. Clover tried to stifle her coughs, but they still escaped into the air.

The girl with the pink hair wandered around the boat for a while. The rooms were all deserted, and there was nowhere she felt comfortable. She walked in through the exit of numbered door 4; some object was lodged in between the door frame and the door so that she could get back in.

This was the door that Lotus, June, and Junpei had gone through. She hadn't been in it, but it looked just like all the other rooms in the boat: elegant and, who would've guessed, dusty as all hell. She wandered around for a bit, looking at the tchotchkes in the room.

Then she noticed the small bathroom past the doorway. She walked through, closing the door behind her, and then the bathroom, closing that door as well. She was finally alone, nobody could find her. Just like her brother, but instead, she didn't mind death. It seemed like it would be a nice release from whatever hell she was in right now.

She pulled back the shower curtain and peered into the bathtub. It was surprisingly clean, considering it looked ancient. Putting her right hand on the left faucet, she turned the knob slightly. Water burst out of the showerhead, pattering onto the porcelain surface of the bathtub 5 feet below it.

Clover turned her head over her shoulder. The door was still shut. She walked towards it and opened it, peering out into the second room. Nobody was around, and the only sound was the ever-present creaking of metal. She let out a breath, and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door, turning the lock.

"Whew…this should calm me down." Clover removed her oversized jacket it and let it flop onto the floor. Her bright white schoolgirl shirt was revealed as was her plaid bowtie she wore around her neck. Both of these items left her body, leaving a white bra behind. She took off her boots, black fur with red heels, and put them aside. Last but not least, she slid off her thin thigh-high skirt.

Clover stepped into the shower, the water hitting her feet first, and then moving up her golden legs as she made her way in. She shut the curtain behind her, letting the warm water douse her. Her skin gave off a shiny, glossy look, and both her bra and panties had become soaked. She was in a trance. The shower had given her an escape, and the pain of losing Snake was no more. She was in her own world, one nobody could break her from.

She stretched her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall and float down near the bathtub drain. Her right hand slid down her stomach, and into her panties.

"Oooh." A soft moan escaped from her as she began to feel the warmth of her womanhood. The water traveled down her thighs, accompanied by her own juices. She bit her lip and tilted her head back, as the stroking of her fingers became more intense. Clover slid her free hand up, and began massaging her breasts, releasing even more moans and gasps into the humid washroom air.

She turned over, pointing her ass at the showerhead, one hand against the cool white tile, the other exploring. Clover had taken off her undergarments at this point, thrown over the shower bar, drenched in two different liquids. The running water had turned her hair into dark, crimson strands against her shoulders. Her moans were practically screams—echoing off of the walls and fueling her passion even more as she heard herself. Her mind was in another world, a world of pleasure.

"Hey guys, do you hear something?" Santa said, to the rest of the group as they waited in the large hospital room. People were still trying to recover from seeing Snake's body. The seven of them had been in the room, panicked for time, but calm enough to plan. At least, they were planning, until Santa's paranoia kicked in.

"No…what are you hearing? Oh, that creaking noise?" June inquired.

"No, no that…something else. Like a, like someone yelling or…I dunno." Santa looked around, trying to peer out the doorway.

"Don't worry about it, you're probably just hearing the metal creaking." Ace replied, calmly.

"No, dude, it's not that, it's something else in here." He looked back to account for everyone, and realized—

"Oh shit, where's Clover?" The group became frightened, looking around the room, June even yelling her name a few times.

Santa backed away, running for the door, making sure nobody noticed his exit. They didn't have time for this shit, and he'd find her faster than the rest of them. The moaning was getting louder as he exited the room. _Shit, she's in trouble. I gotta find her._

He found something—a book, it looked like, stuck in the exit of one of the numbered doors. He opened the door up and went inside, extremely close to the source of the noise he was hearing. He went through the inside doorway, facing the bathroom door. First, he tried knocking, just in case.

Nothing. He slowly twisted the knob and went inside, shutting the door behind him. He immediately recognized the clothes on the floor, but his eyes went wide when he saw what was hanging on the shower bar.

"…Clover?"

She didn't respond, but the moaning didn't stop. Santa thought she didn't hear him.

"Hey, Clover!" He walked towards the shower curtain, about to yell at her again, when a hand reached out and pulled him into the shower.

"Get in here."

Clover's body was glowing, Santa stared at her for a few seconds before realizing what was going on.

"Hey! Wh—what are you doing?"She was undoing his belt, and he pushed her away. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shoulders, leaned up, and started to kiss him.

Santa didn't turn away. In fact, he pushed back, getting caught in the same world that clover was in. Their tongues danced with each other, battling for dominance, when Clover pushed him to the floor of the bathtub. Santa grabbed her ass and squeezed.

"Take me." Clover whispered, as she licked her upper lip. Santa removed his shirt and the rest of his clothing, throwing it past the curtain. The two of them started kissing passionately again. Santa's hands started to play with Clover, squeezing her breasts and pressing her face deeper into the kiss. Clover was stroking Santa, finding the sensitive spots of her new playmate's body.

Clover slid downward, towards the manhood of Santa. She looked him in the eyes and started to lick, covering him in saliva. Santa's moans mixed with the sounds of running water, and Clover started to become more aggressive with her tongue's motions. She moved her hands up, feeling his chest as she brought him closer and closer.

"F…Clover…you're good…" Santa held her head down, forcing her to work on him from the inside.

"I'm gonna…" He pulled her head back and she worked both her hands on him, as he came. The sticky liquid covered Clover's face, getting everywhere on her, dripping down off of her face to her chest. She licked it off of her lips, and stood up. She stood over Santa, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to a standing position. Then, she brought him in for another kiss.

They swapped positions. Santa became the aggressive one, pushing Clover up against the tile wall, leaning his head down to lick and tongue her. She started to scream as she ran her fingers through his hair, the pleasure getting higher and hotter. Santa's tongue explored every millimeter of what was between Clover's thighs, running over her like crazy, the saliva mixing with her fluids, and running into his face. The amount of those fluids increased, more and more until she couldn't take it anymore. She came all over his face, squirting out of her as she screamed Santa's name.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore." Santa grabbed her again, throwing her against the wall face first this time. She squealed in surprise and excitement. Santa lifted her rear up above her face, and thrusted himself into her. The noises the two of them made were louder than anything he'd heard before. Clover started screaming obscenities and moaning with pleasure at every move he made, while Santa was focused fully on ramming himself into her, over and over, as hard as he could.

The orgasm that concluded this act produced more bodily fluids than the shower was putting out, as Santa came into her, she screamed with delight. Santa didn't stop for a good ten seconds, cumming all over Clover's body.

They were covered in a huge mix of liquids, god-knows-what, but it was worth it, as they just had an experience neither of them could forget.


End file.
